User talk:Warrioroffreedom123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fallout: The New World (Map Game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rdv65 (talk) 19:12, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Fallout map game Hello! I saw that you had signed up to join Fallout A New World, but I would like to inform you that the Mojave Enclave no longer exist and the other user helping me must have out them back. You are free to pick another faction but the Mojave Enclave are non existant. Thank you Lieutenant113 (talk) 02:58, July 16, 2016 (UTC) World War: 1913 World War: 1913 (Map Game) 1914 has started.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:02, October 17, 2016 (UTC) New states joined World War: 1913 (Map Game) Switzerland, Persia and Montenegro have just joined!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:08, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Seeds I will join as Flynn and post some time soon.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 19:38, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Nieuw-Nederland ahoy What to join Nieuw-Nederland ahoy! Turns are every 2 days, the next turn is on the Nov' 10th.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 06:11, November 9, 2016 (UTC) New game Want to join Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!, hopefully it will be a winner.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:37, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! opens on November 21st, if we get 4 or more players, currently we have 3 players.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:52, November 16, 2016 (UTC) The game starts tonight at 01.00 UTC! Turns are every 2 days. Each turn is 4 months of in game time.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 21:14, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Europa Gloria You have been sent an alliance offer by the Quardple Entente. Mli048 (talk) 00:52, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Mli048 A new start Fancy setting up a new leadership later next month if the old leaders don't return? I am running for an adoption request at Wikia Central next week and If I get it you will become a content and chat mod to, since I would need a a teem. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:08, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I have another Wiki, which is more of a game incubator than anything else (that is were Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! came from), so it will be merged in to this one in time. You will become a content and chat mod to, since I would need a a teem. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:08, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Shattered World My New Map game has open! Please join as I always like when people join my map games! Here is the link to it: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World Mli048 (talk) 23:47, November 22, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 Shattered World has officaly begun! Please post your turn! A newm month is up. Mli048 (talk) 14:08, November 24, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 June is up.Mli048 (talk) 15:37, November 24, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! While India and Pakistan were enemies back then and war was possible, crushing a player in round 2 was unfair and cruel. India also ignored your offers, played in to the hands of the fledgling Taliban and divided the war in Iraq. I will make his life hell with IEDs, car bombs, rebels and suicide vests. You can rejoin, there are many Muslim lands far away from any other payers, like Morocco, Algeria, Senegal and Kazakhstan (when the USSR collapses).Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 20:17, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:08, November 25, 2016 (UTC) I just dealt with Belgium. I destroyed the rebelion and if they take over Uganda, Africa will intervine on mass and the Belgian public rebel. Basicy, he comits suicide for his regime!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:48, November 25, 2016 (UTC) France and Yemen are leading trade sanctions on India. Turkey has joined them and Iran imposed them last round. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 09:57, November 25, 2016 (UTC) I have a map, can you make a map game for it? You can do the scenario, choose the countries and be the second level moderator (I am the first level moderateor), but it needs to be in months like my other map games. The planet is also called New Terra. There is also an uncolonized, habitale planet like New Terra in the same star system called New Europa. (You can renamed if you want, but you need my approval) Map for New Terra and New Europa will be in this link: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_Maps It is time to post a turn in Shattered World. Remeber to stay active on Europa Gloria too. New month is up. Please post your turn in Shattered World, as there is a new month. DRC has some diplomacy offers. There is a new turn in Shattered World and a new turn in Europa Gloria aswell as Modern World. #I did not feal insulted, I was just fearing it may go trollish (Dev vs you) like with any users like on some Althistory games. It was aimed at all players anyhow. #India ignored my Islamic car-bombers= ASB. #I'm cut Belgian activity in DRC back in a moment since it is ASB and would offend off Africa. #Robert Mugabie slams Belgian for taking over the DRC in all but name. #I was too weak on the modding. #Mushroom cloud= T-2days.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:05, December 1, 2016 (UTC) stop thorwing a hissy fit this is you like now https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2tNJVMkJ3A Bibleboyd316 (talk) 03:16, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Warning! You have switch countries from Cuba to France in Saddam and the Saudi Oil Wells! You can go back and play as Cuba but you also have to undo the invasion of Belguim by France. (BTW, NATO is pissed off at France attacking a Nato country). Mli048 (talk) 03:18, December 1, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 Since you decided to join The Corporations Race for Space as Lockheed Martin, the defense bonus is 10% less to get units. i accpett it rage can blind a person from reason but that just being human Bibleboyd316 (talk) 02:30, December 2, 2016 (UTC) The corporate space race has begun. Bonus is 200 extra soldiers and 3 AFVs. Also choose to begun colonization. Apologizes accepted. :) No problem. But what you said was the lesson for us to improve our wiki. What you said about condition for our wiki was true. I also surprised when I saw the Wiki Activity Monitor and we have score of 83, is too far from Althist that have 95. We just mostly chat but don't edit pages more. I also would like to apologize for my friend (The2016) did for harassing this wiki. --Hexarafi P. S: for The2016, if you see it, I don't oppose the Future Wiki, I just trying to be nice here, and you can see it's the truth. I don't want any conflicts again, ok? You can post your turn now on custome europe. Mli048 (talk) 01:00, December 8, 2016 (UTC)mli048 Join the MGW chat. I am starting 2001.5 Mli048 (talk) 02:47, December 8, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 Going to post your turn or not for Custom Countries? Mli048 (talk) 03:11, December 8, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 Post turn for custom countries please. 2002.5 is up. No, Shattered World on both wikis is not dead. Can you join the AlternateHistoryChat? Mli048 (talk) 01:04, December 12, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 AE custom countries Yes, I have already restored the page and I will most likely ban the IP, albeit, that's not too much of a punishment if the person was using a proxy. Also, what do you think about Mli048 just deleting a huge chunk of the game? Mr.Darius 08:19, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Right, it's definitely not something serious, I just think it's kind of a dick move to post something in the game, regardless whose game is it, and then just retcon the game for everyone. But yeah, whatever. Mr.Darius 15:18, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey, can you go to althistory chat so we can discuss Rebuild: 2024? I am also going post this on all your favorite wiki pages so you will see atleast one of them. Mli048 (talk) 20:35, December 12, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 Hey, regarding Alternate Europe, players don't choose existing states, they choose wherever they want their starting 2000 pixels and a capital city to be. It's kinda like in Alternate Europe custom countries but with more precise measurement. Mr.Darius 22:10, December 15, 2016 (UTC) I wouldn't want to give out user rights to people, I only take them away. You should ask Edge instead. Mr.Darius 08:31, December 16, 2016 (UTC) A Few More Countries Is up! Please post your turn as Asinovia! Mli048 (talk) 21:13, December 18, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 boi we starting 1937.5 is up-orwell No hard feelings I never thought things could get serious on a map game. I am sorry If I have been a jerk. Your Friend Dev Merry Christmas Hey Can you meet me on MGW wiki chat. Tell Nate and show him shit. use this your night/Maritime patrol plane https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aichi_E10A Bibleboyd316 (talk) 01:24, June 4, 2017 (UTC) you sholud start to send convicts to moblie/houston/Homestead Fl Bibleboyd316 (talk) 19:20, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi Thanks for joining the game. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:44, May 5, 2018 (UTC) The next round is after 10.00 UTC tonight. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 15:04, May 5, 2018 (UTC) A new turn has occered. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 23:18, May 5, 2018 (UTC) -- User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 19:03, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Natum Republica Romanorum Want to play my new map game about the rise of the Roman Republic? I know you are already in the middle of another map game, but you are playing multiple and should play this one as well. Here's the link: https://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Natum_Republica_Romanorum_(Map_Game) Emperorkangxi (talk) 22:36, June 20, 2018 (UTC) 1898 (Map Game) Portugal made you an offer.-- User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 23:03, June 22, 2018 (UTC) NRR: New Turn A new turn has started. Emperorkangxi (talk) 15:25, June 29, 2018 (UTC) War to End all wars Hi, I only just noticed the sign up policy on the map game and I would like to just be able to play as Germany, I know this sounds like I believe myself to be intitled but I'd you could let me have a go at being Germany it would be greatly appreciated. Leonidas huh (talk) 07:42, March 13, 2019 (UTC)